This invention relates to a spring compressor especially adapted for use with MacPherson strut assemblies and shock overload spring assemblies.
More specifically, the invention relates to a spring compressor apparatus wherein a spring assembly to be compressed is positioned on the frame and a movable end plate assembly applies a compressive force upon the spring. The design of the invention permits the rapid operative positioning of the spring to be compressed into the device to achieve efficient compression thereof. The apparatus further includes quick release safety catches to ensure the secure positioning of the spring to be compressed within the device, and end plate engaging projections to secure the ends of the spring against sideways motion while the spring is being compressed.
Although not intended to be so limited, the spring compressor apparatus is described for use in conjunction with an automotive shock absorber or suspension system. In the service and repair of certain types of shock absorbers and suspension systems it is necessary for a mechanic to compress the spring of the system in order to be able to release the pressure or bias on bolted members which must be removed in order to repair or otherwise service the assembly. Generally, the suspension system or shock is removed from the automobile and a force is applied to the springs so that the system may be diasassembled for various repairs and service.
Prior art devices, such as those taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,382 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,698 disclose various devices which could be used to compress the spring of an automotive shock absorber or suspension systems. However, these devices are heavy and bulky and utilize hydraulic or pneumatic actuation which is inherently dangerous in that safety latches must be incorporated to prevent the sudden dangerous expansion of a compressed spring in the event of a hydraulic or pneumatic failure.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a simple, light-weight, inexpensive safe apparatus to compress automotive shock assembly springs.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for compressing springs which requires no external power source, other than a wrench.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for compressing springs which is so designed that the spring to be compressed can easily be inserted into or withdrawn from the spring compressing apparatus.
These and other objects are obtained in accordance with the present invention wherein there is disclosed an improved spring compressor apparatus for compressing a spring such as in a shock or suspension system of a vehicle. The improved spring compressor herein disclosed permits an operator to readily and quickly mount an automotive vehicle spring assembly to be compressed into the spring compressor in a manner that repairs or other service of the assembly is easily achieved.
The novel apparatus includes a movable latch assembly which is held in place by quick release safety catches. The force to compress the spring is applied by two parallel end plates each of which has an aperture which allows the shock absorber portion of the vehicle spring assembly to protrude through the end plate, allowing the end plates to exert a force upon the ends of the spring. The perpendicular distance between the end plates is varied by rotating support rods which ride in bearings in one end plate and are threaded into threaded apertures in the other. This design is inherently safe, as distinguished from the other systems which would use either a hydraulic or pneumatic force actuating mechanisms, since it is not possible to lose the spring-compressing force suddenly. The design of the novel spring compressor herein disclosed permits an operator to safely attach a spring assembly without the necessity of clamping the assembly to the apparatus. Accordingly, the invention achieves efficient compression of the springs with an apparatus which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, and inherently safe.